Eva (HunterXHunter)
by taro2190
Summary: Gon and Killua are both celebrating Gon's birthday when an unexpected complications arises. *Leave it to Gon to go making unnecessary friends,* thought Killua, but what will he do when he realizes that he's started to have feelings for her? To make matters worse their next target is her family. What will Killua choose?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A woman stood before a mirror, her jet black lashes wet with tears. She couldn't do it anymore. These walls, these people, her family. Her life. This wasn't what she wanted.

She remembered the gunshots and the vivid red blood. Why did he have to die?

Her brothers were waiting outside. Waiting for her. They hadn't cared about him. He was penniless, just another subordinate.

She pounded her fist on the vanity, *When did money start to matter so much?* she thought, *Didn't they have enough by now?* She looked at herself in the mirror. This would be the last time. The last time she would use her powers for them. She exhaled. After this, she would be dead to them. And if they tried to take her back- well, she'd sooner die.

*I will never let anyone use me ever again! Even,* she paused mid thought, *Even if it means I have to give up my brothers for now.* She looked up at the ceiling lights, *One day. One day they will realize how wrong our parents are. And I will be there for them.* She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so badly. But she stopped herself. Her emotions were useless. There was no point in keeping them, not even love. No, she would never love again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Killua smiled at Gon as he attempted to blow out his birthday candles in one go, The karaoke bar was pretty nice to give them a discount on the cake. After all, they were both eighteen now and both had plenty of money.

"Hoy! You can do it Gon!"

"Don't encourage him Leorio, we'll be lucky he doesn't blow down the building."

Gon looked up from the cake, "Oh, Kurapika! It's good to see you. Me and Killua thought you weren't going to make it."

"Mm, Neither did I. I only have today though. The Nostrade family wants me to be back as soon as possible.

Leorio ran his hand through his hair, "Gomen, I don't have much time either, I have to get back to my clinic."

"Really? Bummer," said Killua.

"That's great Leorio! You've finally done it. And that means we have to go all out, right Killua?"

Kurapika noticed the mic in Gon's hand, "you can sing Gon?"

"Sure, anyone can sing"

"Huhuhu, you guys don't stand a chance. I had to go through some music auditions once for a mission" said Killua grabbing the microphone, "if any of you can beat me I'll buy you a rolls royce."

"Ehhh, I want tickets to the-"

"You have to beat me first," killua said zooming up to the stage.

"You're on!"

Kurapika and Leorio looked at each other and sighed. Some things never changed.

Then Kurapika watched as Leorio pulled the forgotten cake over and started eating it.

"One more time Killua."

"Yada"

"Just one more, I almost had you."

_Yeah right Baka. "_Want a bucket of water dumped over your head again?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid baka"

_Finally!_ Killua headed for the door outside. This room had really started to smell an he needed out. As he passed the couch he noticed Leorio was half drunk and Kurapika nearly asleep. *_just like old times.* _he smiled to himself. Gon stumbled to the water cups.

_*Well, almost.*_

Outside was dark aside from some street lights. He checked his phone and noticed a miss call.

_*Whatever, I'll call them back tomorrow.* _Killua looked up to the sound of a black limousine rolling up next door. From the restaurant next door emerged two well dressed people. One was on the phone, his deep voice echoing out, "I'll be back." he said, leaving the women to stand by the car, while he walked off around the corner.

The woman turned around and Killua's arm that was about to grab a bucket, paused for a split second. Her hair was jet black-the color of obsidian- and hung in soft curls just below her waist. She had a sharp jawline that melted into a small chin. He glanced at her eyes but looked away almost immediately, but not before noticing that her eyes, the shade of lavender, were blank and emotionless. They weren't looking at him but through him.

He continued to observe her discreetly while standing by the spicket, and noticed a peculiar bracelet on wrist. It was silver and lay snug against her skin.

The man from around the corner reappeared, and opened the car door. Killua watched as they entered the car and drove off, still thinking of when those eyes were his.

"Killua, why are you out here?" said Gon's. His eyes were tired and red. "You still owe me a match"

"Baka, I'm not singing anymore. You're going to lose your voice if you keep at it. "

"Ehhh? Why not." Gon asked drunkenly.

Instead of answering Killua poked Gon's forehead and walked inside.

_*It's not my problem.*_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Killua woke up first the following morning. *_Hehehe, look who's the early riser this morning. I should go make breakfast, shouldn't I? _Killua's lip twitched at the memory of the last time he tried that. _Nah, I'll go grab my wallet. _Zipping up his sweatshirt he headed towards the lamp where he kept his pack. Their hotel room was located just above the karaoke bar that they had visited last night. Walking down the stairs he saw the bar manager and, unfortunately, made eye contact. He waved a hello.

"Your friend isn't a good drinker is he?"

"Uh, no."

"Well when you get back tell him that we all had a good time celebrating his birthday."

"Sure..."

A cute girl with bunny slippers walked out the front door, "Grandpa, is he up yet?"

"Uh, no not yet," The man said glancing up at Killua. The girl followed his eyes and let out a squeal before ducking back inside. Killua couldn't help giving out a quiet snort at the tomato red color her face had turned.

"Gomen, my granddaughter took a liking to that friend of yours. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't stir up any mischief." Leaning in he added, "Just between you and me your friend is a little old for her anyway."

"Don't worry gramps. My friend is completely oblivious to such things."

"Ahh good, that makes things easier."

*Bring Bring!*

"Seems like you better take that sonny."

Killua checked his phone. *_it's the same number.* "_Ello?" He said switching to a British accent.

"Hello Killua, is Gon around?"

"Oh, Hey Cheadle, no he's still sleeping." He said, dropping the accent.

"Then you can tell him later. The Hunter Association has a mission for you two."As Killua listened to Cheadle explain he headed into a bakery.

"What would you like sir?"

"Eto...12 Chocolate croissants please. And six breakfast sandwiches, make that eight. "

"Killua! Are you listening?"

"Yhea old hag. Oh and two cartons of orange juice." Killua listed off his ridiculous order in between assuring Cheadle that he was still listening. At the end the shop owner personally came out and saw him off.

"Have a great day Sir!"

Killua just made it back inside their room when Cheadle finished explaining. "I got it already. I'll let Gon know. Yes. Okay." Killua hung up the phone. He found Gon doing morning exercises, somewhat lazily, obviously having realized that Killua had gone to get breakfast.

"Killua, you're back!"

"Mm."

"What did you get?"

"Oh, some croissants and breakfast sandwiches." He watched as Gon took the bags and started pulling out the delicious smelling food.

"They had pickles their?"

"I guess so, it wasn't listed but I thought you'd like them so I asked."

"We should go their tomorrow again." Gon said as he began devouring the food.

"Hey Gon, did you get a call?"

"Yeah, its from the Hunter Association I think. I was to drunk last night so I missed it. What did they want?"

"They want us to take care of a gang in Mimbo Republic."

Gon paused he eating to reflect,"That's pretty high level, we'll need to deal with the underworld subordinates and Gang members."

"It's not so bad. It's a new gang that doesn't have many ties right now. I doubt the underworld will get involved. Also, we don't need to take care of their underlings, just the family. The Hunter Association is worried about the current people in charge. Apparently there's some bad blood between them. Us two should be fine," he paused, remembering something, "Oh, right Gon, we'll have to cut your birthday short."

"That's fine, I already got to see Leorio and Kurapika."

"They should be arriving at the airport about now."

"Hm!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurapika and Leorio were just entering the hotel lobby. It wasn't overly grand like in York-New but the lines were also much shorter so they hadn't bothered to come to early. That is when the scene before them played out.

Five gruff looking men entered the lobby and quickly surrounded a small figure sitting on a bench.

"Hey...Kurapika"

"I see it."

The stranger on the bench stood up. They were dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants. Kurapika and Leorio couldn't hear what the person were saying though. Suddenly the hooded strange hit the floor, their leg swinging out in an attempt to knock over the others.

Two were knocked over but the other three managed to jump back in time. The hooded figure was back on their feet now and aimed a kick at the closest man's chest. Once again he evaded it and by now the other two were back on their feet. However Kurapika and Leorio had also joined the fray.

Together they let out a flurry of movements placing them in front of the hooded stranger while taking down one other.

The hooded stranger saw their chance and turned to flee. *_No way am I staying here to get caught.*_

Then a dart hit the back of their neck and they fell to the ground.

Kurapika's eyes flamed as he prepared to use his nen. The other five stiffened. What looked to be the leader, a taller man, signaled and they all retreated back outside.

"Leorio!"

"Go get em. I'll be here"

Kurapika took out his katana and ran after the two men but realized they had completely vanished.

Kurapika instead approached Leorio,

"Did you get them?" Leorio asked.

"No, I lost them. How is she?" He asked, noticing the obsidian hair that framed her face and the faint swell beneath the hoodie as she layed on her back.

"She's unconscious and will probably be out for a while. The serum used on the dart was coated in a sleeping draft. My first guess is that this is the work of a human trafficking group."

"It's possible. For now we should probably take her to the hospital."

Leorio shook his head, "she was still awake when I got to her. She insisted no hospitals or police."

"Did she say why?"

"No, the sleeping draft took effect before I could ask."

_*That leaves two possibilities then,* _Kurapika thought_, *Either someone is chasing her who has a lot of influence, or she's a criminal who got in above her head.* "_Leorio, we should take her back to Gon and Killua. People are starting to gather."

"I'll take her back," he said lifting her up, "I've already missed my flight, but you can still catch yours."

Kurapika hesitated. If she was a criminal then Leorio would be in danger if she woke up before making it back. "How long exactly will she be out for?"

"It's hard to say. she'll probably be out for around a day or so." He looked at Kurapika levelly then, "I'm a Hunter too you know."

*_He's right,* _thought Kurapika, "I'll leave this to you then."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leorio was in a cab. His patient buckled in next to him, still unconscious, and leaning on his shoulder. Pulling out his phone he called Gon.

"Uh? Leorio? Aren't you supposed to be on the plane?"

"There was a change of plans. I'm heading over to your place. I'll explain when I get their. Oh, and I'm bringing someone with me," he said looking down at her.

"That's strange," Gon commented as he hung up the phone. They were both on the balcony looking over the alley road.

"What is it Gon?"

"Leorio didn't get on the plane and he's bringing someone back here.

"Who is it?"

Gon laughed nervously, "Leorio didn't say."

"And you didn't ask."

"Well, is it important?"

Killua stuck his hands in his pockets, "probably not" *_If we knew the person then Leorio would've told us.*_

Killua headed back inside. Gon looked up, "Why are you going inside? We just came out."

Killua pointed at the hurricane inside. "Leorio is bringing someone over. That's a guest right?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Gon, racing to his feet. He hurriedly followed Killua in.

By the time the two had finished cleaning up Leorio was stepping out of the cab.

"Where are they Leorio" Gon said excitedly.

"She's still in the car. She's unconscious. Do you think one of you two could get her? I'm grabbing my medical stuff in the trunk."

"O-Kay" said Gon as he opened up the other car door.

Killua walked over next to him, "Hey Leorio, why is she unconscious?"

"She was attacked at the airport. One of them threw a dart with a sleeping draft on it." He said as he payed for the cab.

Gon managed to scoop her up in his arms as he pulled her gently out of the car. That's when Killua realized he recognized her. "Oiy! I've seen her before. It was last night."

"Uhhhh," said Leorio,"You were with us last night. When did you get the chance to meet up with her."

"We didn't meet. You were drunk though so you probably don't remember me going out for some air."

Gon started up the stairs, "So that's when you saw her?"

"Mmh. But she was with someone else then. He was on the phone."

Killua helped Leorio bring up his medical bag and by now they were all inside. Gon laid the unconscious girl down the couch. They both watched as Leorio started conducting a basic exam. Checking her eyes, her heart rate - that kind of stuff. At one point Gon left to make tea while Killua sat on a chair. Afterwards, Leorio filled them in on what happened.

Killua rocked his chair, "hmmm, that's strange. The attackers left as soon as Killua released his nen? That means that they know about nen but either couldn't or wouldn't use it."

"Maybe they didn't want to risk hurting her," said Gon, "After all, if it was for human trafficking they wouldn't want her to be hurt."

"That would also make sense with her not wanting to be taken to the hospital or police if the group has a lot of sway. But their is another possibility. Leorio, you said she used a flying kick right?"

"Yhea, she was fast too."

"Then that means that she is likely a trained fighter."

Gon looked at Killua, "You think she could be hiding from the law?"

"Well, the easiest way is to ask her but there's no guarantee she'll tell the truth."

Leorio's pocket started buzzing, "That should be Kurapika. He said he would call when he landed." Leorio answered the phone, "Hello? Kurapika?"

"Hello Leorio, Are Gon and Killua there?"

"Yhea, I've already filled them in. We've basically narrowed it down to two possibilities."

Leorio told them too Kurapika.

"That's what I thought. Uh, one moment," they waited quietly as they heard knocking from the other side of the phone and other unintelligible voices.

"Something's come up. I have to go.. Make sure to keep an eye on her. We don't know what her motivations are."

"We will" said Leorio before hanging up.

Gon stretched and put his hands behind his neck, "Kurapika is so busy these days. Even his phone calls are short." Gon turned to Leorio, "Right! Leorio, you never told us how she is."

"I can't, its patient-doctor confidentiality. But I can tell you that she will be alright."

"That's good, right Killua?"

Killua looked at the girl. "Yeah, I guess."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was morning by the time the stranger began to stir. It was early, and no one was up yet. She laid there processing what had happened. She couldn't hear any medical machines. *_They didn't take me to the hospital then.*_ She opened her eyes hoping that she was not in the police station. *_I'm not* _She blinked. Then that meant that those people from yesterday had brought her back to their place. *_Their too nice* _she thought. *_But they'll have questions. Questions that I can't answer.__ I should leave now.* _She sat up slowly, examining her surroundings. There was a door slightly past the table and a window behind her. She paused to slip on her shoes. She stumbled slightly, somewhat dizzy. She forced her head to clear, taking in a deep breath. She headed towards the door. She had just placed her hand on the handle when she heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

She didn't bother to look back as she slammed the door open and bolted. She'd only have this one chance. She was fairly confident the other side could use nen. She had one foot out the door when razor sharp nails pressed against her neck. *_He's fast_* She heard his speak again. "Come back inside. You should understand now how outmatched you are." he said stepping back away from her. _No! _That's what she wanted to say as she looked out the door to the road below. The morning sun just begging to creep over the horizon. She had lost her chance.

"Killua, Is she up?" Said a sleepy Gon walking out of his room.

"I"d say so."

"I'll go make breakfast."

The girl turned around, and she realized she didn't recognize either of these two from yesterday.

Killua following Gon, paused, noticed her train of thought, "Leorio! She's up."

Soon all three were looking at her from across the table. No one was touching their food.

Gon took the initiative pointing at himself, "I'm Gon, that's Killua, and that's Leorio. What's your name?"

She looked down at her plate, "It's Eva." *_What are they planning to ask?I need a cover story*_

By this point Gon had reached down and started stuffing the food into his mouth. But somehow he managed to get out,"Are you from here?"

She crossed her arms, stalling, "Why do you want to know?"

Killua and Gon both waited. When they realized Leorio wasn't going to say something rude like "We just rescued you, you should be thanking us," or "You brat! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?" They turned to look at him. But Leorio didn't say a thing. Which left Killua up next. Killua's eye twitched. _I really shouldn't have used my nails. She won't want to talk to me. So then.._ "Look, we want to know what happened yesterday. If you don't want to tell me and Gon then tell him," he said pointing at Leorio. "He's the one that saved you, brought you back here, and treated you. He's a doctor. You owe him that."

Eva hesitated. The small bandage on the back of her neck was still sore. "Where's the other one," she asked.

Killua tilted his head, "Kurapika? He's already left." Silence filled the air. Leorio just sat in his chair, quietly listening. Gon spoke next, "You don't have to tell us anything," Killua shot Gon a look, "we just wanted to help you. That's all."

*_Help me? Their strong. They could be useful till I get my nen back but is it worth it? Still, after what happened I need them. My family will have people out watching for me.*_

Leorio finally spoke, "Why did those men attack you?"

Eva looked back down at her plate, "I was apart of their gang. I use to help them make drugs and elixirs. The illegal stuff. That sleeping draft was actually one I had made a few days ago. Its rather pathetic, isn't it?" She looked back up, faking tears at the corners of her eyes, "At one point, I really thought that they were my family until they killed my best friend."

"So they were their to kill you after you left?" Killua said understandingly, "The sleeping draft must of been to make sure you didn't get away when Leorio and Kurapika came to help you." _*Let's see if she falls for it. Those men definitely did not want to kill her otherwise they wouldn't have brought so many or used a simple sleeping draft._

Eva shook her head, "No, there are some drafts and concoctions that only I know the recipe for, since I developed them. They would want to interrogate me first."

*_You mean torture* _thought Killua, watching her.

Gon looked over at him. Killua knew he couldn't stop Gon if he decided to help her. He shrugged. Gon looked back over at Eva and spoke up."Where do you plan on going?"

Eva was distracted by her own thoughts and spoke without much thought, "An island off the Republic of Mimbo. Why?" She was still thinking of how to get past the lookouts that would be around the airport.

"That's great Eva! You can come with us." Eva's head shot up, her black hair whipped Leorio in response. Not pausing she said, "What!" In sync with Killua. *_That's not what I meant Gon! I said help her, not take her with us.*_

Gon smiled knowing what Killua was thinking, "She needs to get out of the country Killua to avoid the gang. If she goes with us we can make sure she stays safe."

"Gon, all she needs to do is change cities"

"Yhea, but it seems she has special information and if the gang sent multiple nen users then they must be pretty large or powerful or both.

Eva's face fell, _They were going to Mimbo Republic? And they knew about nen. _That means that if she ended up traveling with them she wouldn't be able to use her nen even after she got the dam bracelet off. Gon and Killua were still arguing.

"I can go by myself. I just need to get inside the airport."

"But were already going their. You might as well stick with us."

Leorio finally decided to speak up, "You'll have to go together. There's only one airship that goes from here twice a week. Today was one of them."

Killua's and Eva's face's fell. "Yosh!," said Gon who was obviously excited at the idea of traveling together.

Eva looked at Killua _*I have to share the same air as this freak?*_

Killua looked at Eva _*Great Gon, you've officially made me want to break my face palming record.*_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leorio leaned on the railing outside. He was a doctor but he also was a hunter. He had asked to speak to Eva while Gon and Killua did their morning training but he wasn't sure how much to say. She now sat on the railing, her violet eyes looking at him expectantly.

She surprised Leorio by starting the conversation first, "I assume you found something during your examination of me. That's why you called me out here isn't it?"

"Yes," said Leorio, "That bracelet your wearing, where did you get it?"

"Oh, this?" She asked holding up the silver bangle on her wrist, "it was a gift." _*An unwanted one.*_

"A gift that suppresses your nen...that's one cryptic lover you got yourself." A breeze blew past ruffling Eva's hair. Eva was about to reply sarcastically but she realized that his words were not aggressive. *Does he feel sorry for me? So he's a good doctor and a kind person. No!* She snapped out of it, *I don't care about that. So what if he feels sorry for me? It doesn't change anything. I feel nothing.* She met his eyes, her expressionless mask back on. There was no way she was going to play his game. *He probably just wants information,* she thought.

"So you told your friends, did you? That doesn't change anything. They can use nen, so it's not like I could hurt them even if I wanted to." *I can't let him cast me out, not yet.*

Leorio looked at her funnily for a second. "I didn't think you wanted to hurt us. And I didn't tell them. I'm a doctor first and foremost." Eva didn't know what to say. *What does he mean? He's not going to tell his friends? Because of his job?* She didn't believe him.

Leorio continued talking, "That's not the only thing though. From the looks of you, your about fifteen but when I did your ultrasound, its my nen ability, I found that your closer to seventeen. It seems you've suffered from malnutrition for an extended period of time."

She shrugged, "I was poor growing up. Wasn't a lot of food to go around."

Leorio studied her face. He decided not to press it. "My airship leaves tomorrow morning, if you start feeling ill let me know and I can prescribe you some medicine."

"Sure" *Yeah right, I'll get my own medicine.* She watched as Leorio walked back inside, making sure that he was occupied with talking to Gon and Killua before clutching the rail and letting a surge of dizziness pass. *I should've of eaten something this morning.*

Inside, Killua and Gon were discussing Eva after they saw her and Leorio head out to the balcony.

"Gon, she's lying"

"You think so too?"

"Her story is solid assuming she can actually produce those drugs but none of that explains why she was by the karaoke club last night."

"Maybe she hadn't made her break yet."

"Maybe. But since when do random drug dealers dress in formal wear and drive around in fancy cars?"

"It could've been for some important event."

"Possibly, if she was someone higher up." *But if she was higher up then why is she running now?* "But their should have been more guards if that was the case."

"I don't know. Maybe she just went with someone that was higher up and they were trying to keep things low key.."

*That's right,* thought Killua, *There was another man. He walked around the corner on the phone. What was he talking about?*

Some minutes later Leorio walked in. Killua and Gon shifted to sit ups. "Did she say anything else?" Killua asked.

"No, she's sticking to her story." Leorio replied

"If she doesn't want to tell us than we shouldn't force her," piped up Gon. Killua looked over at the balcony. He thought he might've seen her sway for second but dismissed it. If it was serious Leorio wouldn't leave until he knew she was in a stable condition. "So we're not going to say anything about yesterday night unless she brings it up?"

"Yhea, I don't think it will get us anywhere," said Gon. "It'll just make her put up a higher guard."

"Until she tells the whole truth then," said Leorio, "you'll need to make sure she doesn't try anything."

Gon and Killua exchanged a look. Was Leorio trying to give them a hint?

"Such a pain. Well, at least she's got a solid story. Most people wouldn't be able to come up with something so quickly." *Let's see if she can stick to it*


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Leorio left for the airport. Killua watched as Gon waved at the departing cab.

Eva sat on the stair rail, breakfast in one hand. Gon turned to go back inside but stopped, when he realized that Eva wasn't following him in.

Killua met Gon's eyes, signaling that he'd stay out here with her. Nodding, Gon went inside and started training. Killua still wasn't convinced that she wasn't going to sprint off, despite Gon pointing out that she was safest with them.

Eva enjoyed the morning sunrise. Something that had been cut short yesterday. Her free leg swung happily like a pendulum, subconsciously counting the time.

Killua watched as she leaned back against the door. Her hair was knotted and somewhat greasy but its blue undertones contrasted strikingly against the orange sunrise. Her free leg counted swinging with the time perfectly and he wondered where she had picked it up from. He once again noticed the silver bracelet on her wrist. He was closer to it now and could seen the faint etchins on it. It reminded him of something. *_But What?* _Hands in his pockets he watched as the sun slowly made its way up taking over the night sky, thinking.

The sun shone brightly now and Eva had to turn her face away to avoid being blinded by its light. Looking back she saw Killua, his eyes gently closed, hands in pockets, and his white fluffy hair sticking up like a duck tail. A small smile crossed her lips, her leg subconsciously coming to a halt.

Killua's eyes shot open. The piercing blue making Eva freeze. *_Idiot* _she scolded herself. She hopped down from the railing as she heard his calm voice fill the expanse,

"Finished now?"

She only managed a nod.

Inside Gon was still working hard. Killua walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a second cup before sitting down on the couch. His En application was better than Gon's and within the small living area he had not trouble keeping it up. When Gon and Killua switched places, Gon decided to take a more involved approach while Killua trained.

Eva, in her black hoodie, sat at the dining table having borrowed a pair of headphones from a junk drawer in the room and was now listening to some of her favorite classics. She watched as Gon approached her, swinging a chair around, and placing his arms on the back as he sat down. He said something and Eva mentally sighed as she took out her headphones.

"What?"

Gon pointed at her borrowed Ipod, "What music are you listening too?"

Eva checked the ipod, "Chopin's Nocturne in C Sharp Minor."

"Is he famous?"

She looked at him blankly, hiding her thoughts beneath the surface, _*Is he serious?* _She thought, *_Does he do anything other than train?*_

"Exponentially," she said evenly and she started to put the earpiece back in, but Gon wasn't ready for the conversation to end. His real question came next,

"So where are you from, originally?"

"Nowhere really, I traveled a lot."

Gon frowned, "You traveled by yourself?"

"No, I traveled with my family."

"Oh! Tell me about them."

Eva sighed, taking out the other earphone realizing that he was not going to go away until she answered, "There's five of us; my parents of course, my two older brothers, and me, I was adopted on their travels, and according to them they found me wandering around a deserted oasis in southern Yorbian-just outside of NGL."

Killua listened in attentively. Gon was way better at getting information out of people.

"So how did you end up in a gang here?"

Eva put on her poker face, trying hard not to let her emotions show, "My family was... trying to help a couple friends when two cops came and shot them for no apparent reason. Latter I found out that the cops who killed my family had been corrupt and we're going around looking for gangs to shoot. I guess they thought they looked like a gang," she said with a small laugh. "I was in the hotel sick when it happened. I was too young to get an ordinary job so I joined the local gang to get by." she finished with a shrug. She placed her headphones back in letting him know she was done. Thankfully Gon got the clue.

Killua watched Gon's face cloud for a second, *_It won't be good if Gon gets to attached. I should talk to him at some point.* _Killua finished his training, his phone showed it was almost noon. Eva was still listening to her music. Killua headed to Gon.

The next day repeated itself in much the same fashion. However, Eva was starting to get irritated with the extra vigilance and backed off into her own corner, preferring to read the old books on the shelves and listen to her music, than converse. She currently had her back to the two hunters and they were taking the opportunity to discuss Mimbo. Gon looked over at Eva, was back was to them, and broke Killua off mid sentence, lowering his voice he said,"We should take her shopping,"

"What?!" Killua said loudly, taken by surprise.

Eva looked up at the sudden noise, and glanced at the two boys. Gon had one hand on Killua's mouth and waved with the other, Eva gave a raised eyebrow then turned back to her book.

"shhh" Gon said as he took his hand away "Well, she's been wearing the same stuff for four days now. We should be more considerate, that's what my Aunt Mito would say."

Killua liked Gon's Aunt Mito, but Gon always seemed to use her a reference point.

He mentally pleaded Gon not to say what he knew he was going to say. _Your supposed to be to dense! Be dense and don't ask._

There was no such luck. "Eva, do you want to go shopping?" Gon said cheerfully.

Eva thought about it, *if it gets me out of this tiny room why not.* "Sure, why not."

Lighting sizled beneath his palms. Then an evil smile made it to his face. If he was going to be forced into a shopping trip with someone he didn't trust, then he would make the most of it. Afterall, he'd been slightly offended that she hadn't remembered him.

They arrived at one of the largest shopping malls in the area. It stood five stories high and it held over three hundred stores. Gon was wearing the same old trousers as always but Killua had changed into a red tank top and black jeans with a platinum watch on his left hand. The three attracted blatant stares due to their odd assortment of appearances. Most weren't even sure if the the one in the hoodie was a he or a she.

"So what are we looking for?" Eva asked somewhat excitedly. The air was fresh and salty from the sea breeze and she enjoyed being outside. Gon's cheery smile was infectious and Eva found herself smiling too as Gon replied.

"We're going to get clothes for you and I thought we'd check out the arcades after." This instantly grabbed Killua's attention. Arcades were one of his activities ever since Greed Island and he didn't want to share. _Which is definitely not because I tend to spend all of my savings without Gon, _thought Killua.

"Man, to bad we don't have lucky dice here." said Killua whimsically.

Eva's face wrinkled, "Lucky Dice?"

"It's part of a game Killua and I played a few years back. It would boost your chance of winning events in the game," *_Killua was rather obsessed with it too.* _ Gon thought with a chuckle.

Inside the mall Eva started heading towards a smaller shop that sold everyday clothes at cheap price. Gon started following her when Killua spoke up a little to innocently, "Why are you guys going?"

Pausing unhappily, Eva replied, "What do you mean? This is what we're here for."

Gon frowned, "What is what is it killua?" he said, as he looked from her to Killua, while placing his hand on the back of his head.

Killua shrugged, then pointed to the store next to the one Eva was about to enter, "I thought we'd go in there."

Eva's face paled. The store was ten times the size of the one she had picked out. The store Killua had pointed to had racks of finely tailored clothes lined neatly inside. The shelves, where the shoe's sat, were made of a grey slate stone and the shoes themselves looked to be made of diamonds. _*There's no way in hell I can go in their, I wouldn't even have enough cash to buy a pair of socks.*_

A sales clerk stood just outside the store Killua had pointed to. He noticed Killua's laid back attitude and straightened his suit knowing that he was probably from a very wealthy family. He quickly flashed his trademark cheshire smile as he welcomed Killua into the store and waited for the other two penniless people to follow.

Gon pointed at the store, "Lets just go take a look Eva."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inside the shop Killua began to point at stuff to be brought over. Gon watched as Killua's assertive side took over. He found himself a comfy chair and plopped down in.

Eva on the other hand, was nowhere nearly as calm as she found hands that pushed her towards a changing room, an outfit, several times what she could afford, hung inside. Standing alone in the dressing room she weighed her options, if she stepped out without trying anything on they would just push her back inside, but she also refused to shout across the room to get Killua's attention.

She looked at the dress in front of her. It wasn't so bad, she had worn far more constricting dresses back in Mimbo with her family. She paused for a second, as the memory flashed by. _*They don't matter anymore, I betrayed them.* _she thought, _ *They only wanted me for my ability and If they catch me, who knows what they'll do?* _Her brothers wouldn't hurt her, they had been raised together, but her parents? They didn't care about her, she was just a tool. She shook off the thought. It wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let it.

Eva slid into the dress; It's color matched her eyes, her collar bones framed by it's rectangular neckline, there was white ribbons attached to the sides. The shoes placed in the room were wedges and she easily slipped into them while she tied back the ribbon. There was also a white trimmed hat, but she ignored it. Irritated with how her long black hair fell in her face she pulled it back into a high ponytail.

She threw the door open, stepping out and glanced around. Killua was still talking to the clerks. She heard a voice compliment her but she ignored it. Her shoes clicked loudly on the wood floor as she headed straight to where Gon, Killua and the clerks were talking.

"Ah, those shoes are so loud," said Killua turning around and smirking at her, "I never understood why girls like wearing heels. There so noisy."

"Eva, you look beautiful!" Gon said sincerely.

She ignored Gon, though she felt bad about it. She approached Killua, yanked his hand and started back to the dressing room. The sales clerks eyes followed them. *_Lover's spat.*_ They thought in unison.

Inside the changing room a very different scene emerged, contrary to the one the sales clerks were thinking of.

"What's your problem," Eva snapped. _*He still has that smirk on his face*_ she thought. "I can't afford this." *_not in cash anyways.*_

"Eh?" Killua looked taken aback, "What do you mean?"

Eva's looked at him stupidly. _*What about 'I can't afford' does he not understand*_

He smirked again at her face, "Your not paying, baaaaka."

Eva crossed her arms, It was a nice sight Killua had to admit.

"I refuse," she said deftly.

"Why?"

"Because we don't have that kind of relationship"

Killua decided to play along, "What do you mean?" He said innocently.

Eva looked at him, annoyed. "I mean were not friends and we're not that close"

"What does that have to do with anything?"He asked confused.

*_Because,* _she thought, *_when a man buys a woman clothes he intends to take them off, and_ _I have zero intentions of that ever happening.*_

At that thought her face turned a light shade of pink. Killua coughed, realizing where her thoughts had gone. "Look, you don't have to worry. Me and Gon aren't like that. We're just tired of seeing your ugly sense fashion and smelling your smelly face." He said turning away, "But maaaan, you had some old fashioned parents."

Outside the dressing room Gon waited for Killua to reappear. He felt bad for Eva. He knew that Killua was aiming to get Eva to spill the beans, though he had no idea what this shop had to do with it, but he wished Killua wouldn't worry so much. He had a good hunch about Eva.

Killua walked out of the dressing room, the smirk back on his face. He looked at the clerks, who quickly fixed their faces. His aura spiked, *_Dumb people.* _Then he spotted it. A black dress that looked almost identical to the one she had worn that first night he saw her. *_Bingo* "_Hey you," he said and pointed to one of the clerks, "give that dress to her next." he smirked and thought, _*Let's see how she reacts.*_

Gon had already moved over to sit by the dressing rooms, waiting excitedly for her to walk out.

Eva was finally left alone in the dressing room, though the sale attendants had given her one more dress to try on with all the others, hopefully this would be the last.

She quickly tried on the other clothes, leaving the dress last. All of them were far too glamorous for what she intended to buy, but she did like a pair of black drawstrings sweats and an elbow length shirt. The sales clerk came back only this time with some suggested undergarments, which eva had hurriedly agreed to shut them up, though it didn't stop her light blush. Apparently the sales staff realized that they could be getting a big commission today.

She was about to head out and tell the two that she was done, when she heard Killua's voice,

"Eva, when are you going to try on the dress?"

"I'm not."

"Eh? But Gon picked it out specially!" Gon started to speak but Killua elbowed him. "He's been waiting for a while now" Gon looked him. *_Really Killua?* _Thought Gon_ *Don't go dragging me into this* _He glared at his best friend mentally blaming himself for Killua's lack of social skills.

Eva huffed to herself, she had already changed back, but Gon had been really patient unlike someone else who was constantly telling her to hurry up. *_He shouldn't have told the sale people to grab so many if he didn't want to wait.* _She pulled off her hoodie and pulled the dress off the hanger. *_There's no way I'll ever need a dress like this again* _ but she would do for Gon. He really was sweet, constantly trying to chat with her, he was like a little brother.

The dress 'Gon' had picked out was a backless floor length gown, It hugged her waist tightly before flaring out slightly until the ruching pulled it back in around her hips. She wouldn't have thought Gon would've picked out something quite so sensual. She stepped out of the dressing room for, hopefully, the last time.

Stepping around the door she looked at Gon expectantly. Gon awkwardly scratched his chin, "It's a gorgeous dress…" _*What kind of reaction is that? Of course it's a gorgeous dress.* _She had had enough of these two. But before she could go back inside to change Killua spoke up,

"That dress seems somewhat familiar on you dont ya think?."

She frowned, _*What is he talking about.*_ A sales clerk walked up to Eva holding a box.

"Miss, why don't you try on some bracelets?" The attendant held open the box, where a set of shiny slim black bracelets laid.

Killua watched her start to turn back, but to delay that, he walked over to the attendant. He inspected the set of bracelets and grabbed four of them. _*They're not great.* _he thought while he said,"They're perfect! Eva, let me help you put them on." He walked over to her expectantly, holding out is hand for hers. Reluctantly she gave him her right wrist and he slipped two on. Realizing that this was a perfect chance for him to get a closer look at that bracelet. He went to grab her left hand, but she yanked it back.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm helping you, Baka," he said, "So don't be such a pain." He reached for her left wrist again and managed to get a good hold on her. "You should take off your silver one."

Eva started to panic and a cold sweat began to form on her brow. She tried to yank back her wrist but Killua wouldn't it let go.

He raised his eyebrow, "Why so defensive?"

Gon jumped to his feet and shouted, "Killua! What are you doing? Let her go!"

Killua stared at Gon for a moment, "Hai hai." he said. He loosened his grip and let her wrist slip from his hand. His fingers brush against the cool metal of her silver bracelet as it passed.

His aura immediately vanished. His eyes widened and he jumped back, throwing up his guard. Gon immediately felt killuas aura vanish and looked at him. Killua was staring at Eva, his eyes wide, full of disbelief. Gon turned to look at Eva.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were outside now. All plans of going to the arcade vanished. The park they were in was large and densely planted. Eva tried to keep as much distance between her and them as they would allow.

When they had left the shop, things neatly packed into white paper bags, Killua's face had been ash. She was sure that when it first happened that he was going to explode. She could almost picture his hands around her neck as he demanded her to answer. He hadn't looked at her like she was human.

But that wasn't what had happened. He'd instead placed himself between her and Gon. His eyes were cold to her and she'd stayed silent as he ordered the clerks to pack up the stuff. The clerks immediately went to it. Sensing the change in mood. When the register had popped up the total amount Eva was sure she was going to faint. But Gon hadn't even flinched as he handed over the card. At this point she had tried to say something, a thank you perhaps, but Killua cut her off. She could heard the two walking softly behind her.

Killua wanted to punch himself. The moment his nen had disappeared he had panicked like an idiot. The cold metal had brought a feeling of fear into his heart, like he had lost a limb. Like he had gone blind. The memory made him cringe. He never wanted that to happen ever again. When his nen had appeared moments later he had been flooded with relief and immediately called it to action. He didn't know what things might happen next but he knew he had to keep Gon safe. He was his number one priority. Inside the shop he'd long abandoned his original goal upon the discovery of something far more disturbing. He hadn't needed to speak to Gon. They both understood what had just happened. Now, as they walked among the dense trees he could finally think calmly once again. Eva hadn't retaliated. Or tried to escape. He looked around for a spot they could talk figuring they'd gone in far enough. They couldn't talk back at their room. It wasn't secure. But more importantly, he wasn't sure Eva would go back without a fight and him and Gon didn't want a scene.

From Gon's point of view things had gone from great to terrible in a matter of seconds. He realized that Killua was onto something with the bracelet and he hated himself for not realizing it too. He snuck a glance at Eva. Her silver bracelet was still on. He and Killua both had analyzed it with Gyo several times since the incident but neither could find anything that suggested it was anything other than a simple bracelet. All they knew for now was that upon contact a person's nen would disappear momentarily. Gon didn't know what to think, but Eva looked terrible. She was typically silent but now her silence was laced with fear.

Once Killua had figured that they had gone deep enough he silently held up a hand to stop Gon. Eva also instinctively stopped, at the disappearance of footsteps. _*She's well trained. Better trained than some random gang member.* _thought Killua._ *Who trained her? And was it before or after she joined the gang?* _It was his turn to cross his arms as she turned towards them. He looked her up and down subconsciously looking for weapons. Killua had officially recognized Eva as a threat and until further analysis would treat her as one, "Consider yourself lucky you're not already tied up. You've been hiding that," he said pointing to the silver bracelet, "from us. What is it?"

Eva hesitated, not knowing where to start. Killua's eyes narrowed impatiently, "And don't you dare lie." A chill went up Eva's back. This was like the Killua she first met. She remembered the nails against her neck. She shouldn't have treated him so lightly to pull around as she pleased.

"You both should know that there are a limited number of people who can use nen. Bringing up its existence is dangerous if you don't know the other party well."

"Mm," said Gon, "We know. That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us."

She nodded, "I know, " Eva continued slowly, "As Killua already found out, this bracelet surprises nen for a short time upon contact. It is no different for me."

_*As I expected.* _thought Killua, "But why are you wearing it. What benefits does it give you? *_A restriction _

_perhaps?*_

"It doesn't, the only thing this bracelet can do is suppress nen. It can't do anything else."

Gon eyebrows creased, "but then why are you wearing it?"

Eva sighed, " It's not by choice. I can't take it off. When I first joined the local gang it was as a main fighter and they taught me nen. Quite a few of the local gang can use it-though not well. I'm sure your friends noticed it back when they first helped me." Killua nodded.

Eva continued, "It wasn't until they found I was a fairly skilled herbalist that I was transferred to a different branch. When they did so, they forced me to wear this," she said pointing to her bracelet. "It was too risky to have a subordinate that was both a skilled fighter and deadly poisoner.

Gon's voice was low when he spoke next, "So they were controlling you."

"I was young. I didn't really get it at the time. Beside's It's not like I had a lot of options at the time."

Gon's fists clenched and unclenched subconsciously. _*It sounds so similar to Killua and his fucking parents* _Gon thought. They had given him and Killua so much crap over the years constantly making them be on the move. *_They even killed Alluka_.*

Killua looked over to Gon, he could feel Gon's hostility growing. _*He's losing his head again.* _he thought_. *I'll have to take it from here.*_ But Killua wasn't the only one who could feel Gon's hostility, so could Eva, and she didn't understand that it wasn't aimed at her.

She was panicking inside her mind_. *What should I say? They know about the bracelet, but, they still don't who I am. Can I trust these people? No, their priorities are each other's well being. If I tell them who I am they'll kick me out and any chance I have to getting on that airship will be gone. I can't tell them. I still need to use them. Telling them-whether they kick me out or not wouldn't help me. I just have to hope that his anger dissipates and that they don't kill me.* _She hadn't realized that Gon's hostility was not directed towards her. Killua understood this but got the feeling she was misunderstanding Gon.

Killua placed his hand on Gon's shoulder bringing Gon's attention back to the real world."Uh, gomen Killua." He looked at Eva. His eyes determined. He would definitely protect her. He didn't care if he didn't know everything or if she was still lying about some things._ *No one deserves to have their life controlled.* _

"This is the last time I'm asking you," spoke Killua, "Why didn't you tell us about the Bracelet?

Eva laughed, "What would you have done if you known?"

"That doesn't matter! You purposely hid your abilities." he snapped.

"What abilities? I can't use them. If I had told you, you would've just asked questions that I didn't want to answer. I know you don't want me around! Why would I make it easier for you to throw me to the wolves when you were already keeping such a good watch on me!"

Killua stopped talking for the first time since the conversation had started, "You could still sense our nen."

"Yea, you guys thought you were being so discreet."

*No wonder she was on pins and needles* thought Killua.

"That doesn't change the fact that you should of told us."

"Based on what? Were not friends, I barely know you. As soon as I get to Mimbo you guys will dump me. You'll make sure of that Killua." She said sneering his name.

Killua's eyes darkened, "Your right, I will but from the moment our friends helped you we had a right to know what we were getting ourselves into."

Eva stared at him coldly. *The only right you have is to make sure I get on that airship.*

Killua realized that they were getting nowhere. He knew now about how the bracelet worked and he could detect that she wasn't lying. While it bothered him that she was still likely holding information at least he knew that she wasn't handing ablates that were life threatening. She wasn't an immediate threat.

Gon looked up sensing his chance, "How do you get the bracelet off?"

Eva looked at him, surprised. *What is he thinking? He doesn't seem angry anymore…* She glanced at Killua, but he didn't say anything, so she told him, "It's similar to popping a breaker. You have to create a power surge of nen to break it from the inside."

"That's not so bad," said Killua. Eva relaxed slightly hearing that his voice had calmed down.

She shook her head, "The principle is simple but there's a catch. The longer the bracelet is on the more nen you need to remove it." *My brothers both tried just over a year ago but neither could manage it.*

"How long has it been on?" Killua asked.

Eva hesitated, "Three years, I know some people over by Mimbo who have the skills to undo it. That's why I'm heading their." *Even though it is missile ready to launch with it being so close to home.*

Gon, "Hold at your hand"

Eva took a step back, "You can't do it recklessly. You'll get a backlash if your not careful. Someone else once tried and failed and he lost his nen for two months."

Gon, "That doesn't matter."

Killua stepped in, "Gon, remember Mimbo? Now's not a great time to go losing your nen."

*_Mimbo? Why did they need their nen for it?_* She had been so caught in what she needed to do once she got their that she never wondered why Killua and Gon were going. *_Its probably nothing_* But she couldn't help but wonder.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Killua was able to persuade Gon to wait until they had more information before attempting to break the bracelet, but he could tell that Gon didn't like it. Eva stood there silently listening until Killua addressed her,

"You said you didn't tell us because you didn't want to answer our pesky questions. Since that's the case and because you can't use nen we won't bother asking. But I hope you'll tell us if we end up sticking it out."

*_He's gone back to being nice again. I just don't get him. He's so extreme. One moment it's like he could kill me and the next it's as if nothing happened.* _

Gon looked over at Eva, *If I can't take off her bracelet then at least I can make sure that she'll stay safe until then.* Gon ran up to Eva and grabbed her hand, pulling her up beside him and Killua. Eva hadn't actually wanted to go after what had just happened but she didn't feel in a position to go against the group.

Nervously she stood between Gon and Killua as they walked out the edge of the park. Gon spotted a food truck and headed over to it. Killua instinctively followed Gon over to it, *_Hopefully they have something sweet._*

They each bought something to eat and found a table to sit down at. The table they found was under a huge maple tree. There were two water pitchers along with cups on the table. The first few minutes were silent as each dug into their food. Naturally, Gon and Killua finished first.

Eva observed the two as she continued eating. Gon remembered a story about a pickle and started telling Killua it. He waved his arms emphatically as he began,

"It's called 'The Pickle and the Lizard' a friend of a friend to me this story. There name was Molly."

"Hoi, hoi," said Killua, "what kind of story is that."

Gon ignored him, "Molly had pet pickle, and he liked to eat all sorts of different critters, which was nice. It kept the mice and cockroaches out of the apartment Molly was staying in. But it was starting to get bigger and wanting more to eat. So when Molly went out he found a wild bearded dragon lizard-"

Killua interrupted again, "I didn't know you could have a pet pickle and what is a bearded dragon lizard? Is it a dragon and a lizard?" Gon glared at Killua who promptly shut up.

"The lizard was kinda small but Molly thought the pickle would like it. So he gave it to the pickel, who was two times the size of the lizard, and Molly watched as the lizard devoured the pickel. So the moral of this story don't feed your pickle a lizard because the lizard will eat the pickle."

By this point Killua was laughing outrageously though not from the story like Gon thought.

"See, I told you you'd like it," Gon said. Which only served to make Killua laugh harder.

Eva found herself smiling too, *How can Gon can elicit such a natural smile from Killua?* she thought, *He's not so bad when he smiles.* Gon finished his story and turned to look at Eva. She was gazing at killua and Gon gave her a mischievous smile. *Maybe they can start getting along finally.* Without hesitating he grabbed Killua's arm which was holding his water and 'accidentally' yanked it over Eva's head. Water streamed down her hair and her hoodie, which at this point really had started to smell. She was completely drenched.

Killua was petrified, "Oi Gon! Why'd you do that!?"

Gon looked back at him innocently, "What? I didn't do anything?"

"You know what I mean!"

"But you're the one who spilt the water."

Killua could feel his face starting to heat up. He looked over at Eva expecting to see her fuming face. She was wiping water from her eyes. *Aahhhh, she's pissed!* he watched her nervously expecting her eyes to show her furious soul, but instead he saw her lips twitch, as soft giggles erupted from her. Her stomach heaved silently between breaths. Killua had the sudden urge to tickle her, but stopped himself. Gon didn't hesitate and took the opportunity. Soon her laughs were filling the air as she begged Gon to stop between breaths. Killua smiled faintly, *Honestly, How does Gon do it?* Eva should be rightfully mad but instead they were both laughing their heads off.

Killua could feel his face starting to heat up. He looked over at Eva expecting to see her fuming face. She was wiping water from her eyes. *Aahhhh, she's pissed!* he watched her nervously expecting her eyes to show her furious soul, but instead he saw her lips twitch, as soft giggles erupted from her. Her stomach heaved silently between breaths. Killua had the sudden urge to tickle her, but stopped himself. Gon didn't hesitate and took the opportunity. Soon her laughs were filling the air as she begged Gon to stop between breaths. Killua smiled faintly, *Honestly, How does Gon do it?* Eva should be rightfully mad but instead they were both laughing their heads off.

Eva managed to get away from Gon, picking up her plastic cup and filling it all the way to the brim. She turned to Killua. *OH SHIT, oh shit!* thought Killua. He recognized that look. He started backing away, hands raised, "C-Come on now Eva. I-It wasn't even -" before he could finish Eva threw the cups contents on Killua. Killua looked to Gon thinking he would be on his side, but Killua realized Gon had the same idea as Eva.

Gon picked up the water pitcher and turned to him ominously.

"Attack!" Eva screamed and together she and Gon pounced on Killua, sloshing the water over each other . The last thing seen before Killua burst into laughter, was a pale hand reaching out towards the tree line.

The fits of laughter turned to shrieks as the three began to wrestle for the water pitchers. The only advantage Eva had was her bracelet that she used to block Gon and Killua's superior skills. Whenever one would try to escape the other two would pounce, dragging the person back down.

Killua reached for the water pitcher in Eva's hand but she blocked him using her left wrist. He wrenched his hand back. Her face showing a large smile at her success. *He can't get me so easily now.* Or so she thought but Killua wasn't ready to give up. He reached across Eva, leaning against her in an attempt to grab the water pitcher from her hand. Her hair brushed against his face and he could smell the fresh dirt and sweat that had accumulated, *We should make sure she showers tonight,* he thought snatching the pitcher from her.

It was Gon that first managed to break free, dragging himself free of the other two as he laid back on the grass having given up on the fight for the water pitcher. Without there nen he'd ran out of energy faster than Killua. Moments later though he joined him on the ground. Eva the victor of the battle. They lay in a circle, their heads in the center.

In between breaths Killua pointed at her saying "Cheater…. Your bracelet…. is a complete…. and utterly shameful cheat." Inside he was thinking, *We need to train without nen more often. We cant even beat a girl.* Eva just laughed causing them to do the same.

From the trees a figure nelt observing them. Seeing the three collapsed upon the ground he turned to leave to report back.


End file.
